6 Days to Hell
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: *Sequel to Undercover* Raven's sister is cursed by a mysterious force associated with Trigon. If the Titans can survive 6 demons on 6 different days, the curse is broken, but if not, they're dragged to hell to meet with Trigon himself. RobStar BBRae FalBo
1. Prolouge

Teen Titans

6 Days to Hell

Prolouge

**This is the sister story to Undercover. Also, jc013 is co-writting this, he had the idea for the story. The fic focuses on my OC character Falcon and his OC character Bohusk, but still features all the original Titans. Keep in mind that Undercover is still a work in progress and so is 'Danielle Fenton' for you Danny Phantom fans, so I'll update as often as I can. Hope you like it! **

The twilight hours in Jump City were anything but comforting. This is a time where villians could rule, anything goes in the dark. Especially this night. The only source of light on the empty streets were the streetlights. The moon was hidden behind the black rain clouds. Thunder rumbled a few miles away and lightning would crack every now and then.

In an abandoned apartment across town sat a little girl. Maybe around 9 with long black hair that stuck to her forehead with sweat. Her dark chocolate eyes seemed lost in the dark. Her skin was very pale, almost the color of paper. She sat trembling in her white nightgown in a corner. Eyes darting here and thier every few seconds, as if waiting for something.

"Thiers only one way out." she whispered to herself. From underneath a floorboard, she produced a dagger.

"It all ends tonight." She had positioned it right above her heart and was about to plunge it into her chest, but a mysterious white energy surounded the knife and pulled it away from her.

"What do you think you're doing?" called a voice. The little girl looked up to see a young woman about 18. Long violet hair, a gem on her forehead, crystal blue eyes, ivory skin, light blue top and skirt and a white cloak fluttering behind her.

"Give that back! It's the only way out!" shouted the girl, scrambling to her feet to try and grab the knife.

"Hold on thier, girly!" shouted a husky voice. Arms darted out and grabbed the girl by the waist, hoisting her up, so the knife was just out of reach. The little girl was being held by a young man around the same age as the violet haired girl. He had midnight black hair and hazel eyes and very tanned skin.

"Jhonen, we need to get her to a hospital." said the older girl.

"I don't need to go to a hospital! I need to die!" screamed the little girl.

"Vanessa! Restrain her!" grunted the boy as he struggled with the girl. White energy surrounded the little girl, preventing her from moving. Vanessa knelt down to where she was eye level with her.

"What's wrong? Why are you here by yourself and trying to commit suicide?" Dark eyes met blue in the most menacing way.

"I'd rather kill myself than live these next 6 days!" she screamed/sobbed.

"What's gonna happen in 6 days?" asked Vanessa, being sure to keep her voice down to keep the girl from freaking out again.

"I'm cursed. I'm supposed to die anyway, so why not just go ahead and get it over with?"

"Curse? What kinda curse?" No response.

"Look, I just wanna help you." Suddenly, a red light emits from the girl and her eyes glow blood red.

"You won't help me." she growled. Her voice now menacing and evil. She reached up and touched Falcon's chakra. "You will endure or die. The curse is your problem now." She then smiles wickedly. "I hope you can survive all 6 of my friends." Bohusk's eyes grew about 3 times thier normal size. The girl broke free of Falcon's magic and grabbed the dagger. She plunged it deep into her chest and fell, dead.

Bohusk ran over to her and checked her pulse.

"She's gone." he whispered.

"What was she talking about, Bohusk?" she asked with a deadpan voice.

"What are you talking about? You think I know what's wrong with little Linda Blair here?" he asked, his voice getting panicky and nervous.

"Yes. I saw your face when she spoke to me. Your eyes became prominant with fear and surprise. Now tell me what she was talkin' about." Bohusk sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I know all about that curse she was talking about."

"And...?"

"It's the curse that took my dad from me." tears started to form in his hazel eyes. Taking a deep breath, he continued."For the next 6 days you'll be visited by 6 different demons. And all I know for sure is that if you survive the next 6 days, the curse will be broken." He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, promising himself to never let go, not again.


	2. The Curse Begins!

Teen Titans

6 Days To Hell

Chapter 1- Let the Curse Begin

Explaining how a 9 year old girl managed to kill herself in the presence of 2 Titans should've been the hardest part of the night, but it wasn't. 2 hours had gone by since the tragic incident that left Falcon cursed. She and Bohusk walked down the deserted streets of Jump City hand in hand talking through what just happened.

"Do you have any idea what I can expect?" asked Vanessa, her grip becoming tighter on her boyfriend's hand.

"No, it was 10 years ago that my dad was taken. I'm not sure exactly what's to come, but I promise i'll be thier with you every step of the way. My heart's been broken once by this accursed thing, it's not gonna break it again." His voice serious and emotionfilled.

"Jhonen, i'm half demon myself. I'm sure I can handle this."

"That very well may be, but you've got to be ready for anything."

Little did the couple know, a dark figure had been listening to the entire converstation. Two dark brown eyes watched from a nearby ally.

"So, the curse has resurfaced? Well then, this time... I won't fail."

Bohusk's comunicator started to beep. He flipped it open to reveal Robin with a worried look on his face.

"Bohusk, Falcon, is everything ok? We saw your mission on the news."

"Yeah, we're fine. We'll be back at the tower in 10 minutes." Robin nodded and he ended the transmission.

A half an hour later, the other 5 Titans stood around the opps room, stunned from what they just heard.

"Cursed? But you're a half demon, how can you be cursed?" asked Robin.

"I've already told you, Robin. I don't know. One second i'm trying to save this little girl from killing herself and the next, I find myself staring at a little 'Linda Blair' clone." Falcon replied in her monotoned voice.

"Can't you and Rae lift if or something?" asked Beastboy.

"Not sure, but i'll check." replied Raven teleporting to her room to read over some sorcerecy books. Falcon stood staring at the floor for a moment before saying, "I should go help her."

An hour passed before the two sorceress sisters came out of Raven's room.

"Find anything?" asked Robin who was sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee, trying to calm his nerves.

"No. It's not in any of our books." replied Raven.

"Of course it's not in books. That information is banned from all written language." came a mysterious voice. A black and white vortex appeared in the center of the commons room, creating a strong wind. From the vortex, outstepped a man and woman. The man was very tanned, black bushy hair and dark eyes. He wore all black with hints of red with a solid black cloak and a sythe in his hand. The woman was his total opposite. She was light skinned, blonde, blue eyed and wore bright colors. Thinking this was an attack, the Titans quickly summoned thier powers and were about to launch an assault until...

"Woah, hold it guys. It's alright." called Bohusk.

"Jhonen, who are these people?" asked Robin putting away his weapons.

"My real name is not important, young Titan. Call me, Death." said the dark man. "I was sent by both God and Satan and some dude named Keith."

"Ok then. Who are you?" Robin asked pointing to the woman.

"My name is Angela. I'm a gardean angel and Death's girlfriend." replied the woman.

"It's been a while, Jhonen. What've you been up to?" asked Death shaking hands with the hazel eyed Titan.

"Kicking bad guy butt, eatin' pizza, gettin' a girlfriend. The usual." smirked the boy while taking a hold of Falcon's hand.

"And a pretty one at that. She's gorgeous!" cooed Angela inspecting Falcon.

"Jhonen, how do you know these people?" asked Falcon.

"I had a near death experience once, but that's beside the point. What matters now is why they're here." He turned to Death, asking him silently to elaborate.

"I'm here to deliver the rules for the curse." Each Titan's face fell at these words.

"What exactly is this curse?" asked Raven.

"It's known as the curse of Trigon. Very ironic that one of his own offspring should become burden with it. For 6 days, the acursed one will be visited by a demon. A different one for each of the 6 days. And if you can survive all 6 days and all 6 demons, the curse will be broken, but if not... you will die and be sentenced to hell." The Titan's eyes grew wide with shock as Falcon's eyes filled with tears. Bohusk put an arm around her to try to soothe her while Death continued.

"Rule 1; as I already said, if you survive all 6 days, the curse is lifted. Rule 2; if you survive the one hour with the demon or you kill said demon, you can move on to the next day. Rule 3; since you are the offspring of Trigon himself, your magic cannot harm the demons. You have to kill them by other means. And the last and most important rule...(cracks a wicked grin) If any of the demons kill our little spellcaster friend here, she goes to hell." Tears began to cascade freely down Falcon's face. Bohusk grabbed her and held her close while she silently cried. Raven wiped a few tears from her violet eyes before asking,

"Is their anything we can do to help her?"

Death's cold eyes softened as he gazed at the the superpowered 7. Each one crying at the thought of loosing a friend.

"Tell you what. I'll allow this one loophole. You 6 are allowed to aid young Vanessa here. But be warned, if any of the 6 demons kill you, you too shall share the same fate as the acursed one."

"We shall do anything we can to help our friend. Even if it means spending an eternity in a firey prison." Starfire said through tears.

Death looked at his watch. "I'd love to stay and chat Titans, but me and Angela have a movie to catch. See you at the end of the 6th day, or sooner." The two dissapear into the same black and white vortex arguing about what movie they wanna see.

"Bohusk, how many others know about this curse?" asked Robin. Just as Bohusk was about to speak, another voice called out.

"Depends on who you ask." Standing before the Titans was a tall, slender man around middle age. He looked like a homeless man with shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. A bright golden cross hung around his neck.

"How many more lunatics are just gonna pop up?" groaned Beastboy.

"Who are you and how did you get past my security systems?" asked Cyborg.

"My name is Shane, but you can call me Mr. Dark, truth be told, it wasn't hard to fool your systems." Cyborg started freaking out and ran to the computer to upgrade his systems. "And i'm here to protect the young sorceress from Trigon's curse."

"I don't need protecting! I'm not some helpless little girl who's afraid of monsters that might be under her bed! I'm a damned half demon, people are scared of me!" shouted Vanesssa, clearly getting angry.

"Forgive me, child. I didn't mean it that way. I lost one of my dearest friends to this curse many years ago. So, I've devoted much of my life to helping others overcome it."

"So you can save our friend?" asked Starfire with a hopeful voice.

"I certainly hope so, child." The man's mouth curled up in a friendly smile, but soon faded. "Although the last time, I failed. But I refuse to fail you Mrs. Roth. You have my word that I will try anything and everything in my power to keep you safe and unharmed." Bohusk took a few steps forward to inspect the man.

"Hey, wait just a metal music minute! You're the priest that tried to save my dad!"

**Well, that's it for chapter 1. Be sure to read chapter 2, 'cause that's where Falcon meets the first demon! Until then, be sure to check out 'Undercover', the sister story to this one. **


	3. The First Demon The General

Teen Titans

6 Days to Hell

Chapter 2- Demon #1- The General

"Wait just a metal music minute! You're the priest that tried to save my dad!" Screamed Bohusk while pointing a finger at the man.

"Yes, it's been a while Jhonen. My sencierest appologies about your father." Mr. Dark's eyes then rested on Falcon.

"And I promise that this time, I will succeed."

"Excuse me, but uh, how exactly can you help us?" asked Cyborg.

"That will be explained in time, but first, you should all prepare yourselfs to face the first demon."

"How much time do we have?" asked Raven.

"The first demon will appear exactly 24 hours from the time the curse was cast. So, I would say, around midnight tomarrow."

"Very well. Until then, rest up team. We'll need all the strenght we can tomarrow." said Robin. Everyone nodded in agreement and walked the corridors to thier rooms.

"So, any last words before i'm dragged to hell to meet my father?" asked Falcon as she and Bohusk entered her room.

"Don't be like that! You gotta have some faith. You're too strong willed and powerful to just give up that easily!"

Falcon unclasped her cloak and let it fall from around her shoulders. She drapped it over a chair in the corner of the room and sat on her bed and sighed deeply. A small smile graced her features.

"I suppose you're right. I've got you, Rae, Star, Robin, Cy and Beastboy here for me."

"That's my girl." smiled Bohusk. "You should get some sleep." He planted a small kiss on her chakra before exiting the room.

10 hours later-

The 7 Titans stood around a large steel door many stories below the ground floor of Titans Tower.

"What the hell is this?" asked Bohusk putting a hand to the large steel door.

"This is how we're gonna protect Falcon. It's reinforced with 3 feet of Titanium steel." explained Cyborg.

"We also took many of the anti-demon charms from Raven's books." added Starfire holding up a gold bound book.

"It's the same room they put me in when Trigon came. Not sure if it works, but it's worth a try."

Both Falcon and Bohusk had a questioning and worried look. This didn't go un-noticed by the spikey haired leader.

"Everything will be fine. It's the safest place in the tower." He punched in the security code and the large door slid open. Standing in the middle of the room was a very pale middle aged man dressed in an army general's costume. He held up 2 semi-automatic 22 caliber pistols and started to shoot. A stray bullet hit Beastboy in the side. He let out a yelp of pain while Raven scooped him up and phased him into the med bay.

Bohusk slammed the large door closed and turned to Robin.

"Safest room my ass! You could've killed her!"

"Don't look at me! He's not even supposed to be here for another 8 hours!"

"Who says demons have to play fair?" called the voice from inside.

"Come on and let's get this over with." said Falcon in a confidant voice. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg got on one side of the door with Bohusk, Falcon and Mr. Dark on the other side. The sorceress used her powers to open the door and Starfire shot 2 starbolts at him and melted his guns.

"Titans go!" shouted Robin as he charged into the room, staff in hand. He laied down a few hits before Cyborg blasted the general into the wall with a supped up sonic cannon, courtesty of Bohusk's lightning. He got back up after a few seconds and came at them again, this time, Falcon levitated a few feet up in the air and chanted her manta...

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" White energy surrounded the general and confined him. Bohusk took advantage of this and shot a single bolt of lightning through the general's chest. He let out an earsplitting scream before his body discentegrated into a pile of ashes. Each Titan took a much needed breath.

"You've done well, Titans. The first demon has been vanquished." The 7 Titans turned to see Death and Angela standing in the doorway.

"So, what happens now?" asked Falcon.

"You have to face the other 5 demons of course." answered Angela. "You can be expecting the next one about this time tomarrow. Until then, you can rest and relax."

"Ok. Thanks." Death and his girlfriend nodded as they faded from sight.

"We should check on grass stain. He took a bullet to his side a few minutes ago." suggested Cyborg.

Meanwhile, in the medbay, Raven sat with her hands around the wound on the changeling's side. He was asleep for the moment due to a pain pill. The violet sorceress managed to extract the bullet and throw it into a metal pan beside the bed. She closed the wound with her powers and wrapped his torso in bandages.

"How is he?" asked Robin as he and the others walked in.

"He's alseep for now, but he's fine. The bullet didn't hit anything vital."

"How relieving. So, when will he awaken?" asked Starfire.

"A few hours, give or take."

"Raven, how about you and the others go get something to eat. I'll sit with Beastboy until you get back." offered Falcon.

"Thanks. We won't be gone long." Raven got up from the stool she was sitting on and walked out with the others. Falcon sat down and looked at Beastboy's peaceful face. Then, she caught a glempse of his wound.

"You shouldn't be in pain because of me." she whispered.

"He's not in pain because of you." Falcon jolted around to see Jhonen standing in the doorway.

"I thought you went with the others." she said wiping her eyes.

"Thought i'd keep you company." he said pulling up a chair. "And before you say it again, this ain't your fault." gesturing to Beastboy who was still sleeping. "He was just being a good friend and taking a bullet for you, no pun intended." Falcon cracked a small smile.

"I suppose."

"Oh, and Rae wanted to talk to ya about something. I'll wait here." She nodded and left the room.

A few minutes later, Beastboy woke up. He sat up in the bed, careful of his hurt side.

"Some party huh, dude." he asked with the slightest chuckle.

"Yep. How ya feeling?"

"Sore, but i'm alright." Beastboy saw that Jhonen's face had lost it's once cheerful demeanor.

"You're worried, aren't you?"

"Naw, I mean who would be worried? My girlfriend is cursed by the same shit that took my father and thier's a possiblity I could loose her. No, i'm not worried at all." The sacrassm thick enough to cut with a butter knife. Beastboy put a hand to his friend's shoulder.

"If she's half as strong as her sister, she'll be fine. I've seen those two do things that we can only dream of. They're two of a kind."

"I just don't want to loose her!" tears were now streaming down his face. The last time he cried had been the day he lost his father, and now, it seems history is repeating. Jhonen got up from the stool and went up to the window. It was still daylight, but the sun was hidden behind a few clouds, giving the outside world a murky feeling.

"I care about her too much to have to let go. Dare I say I love her. But Trigon's not gonna win that easily." he said clenching his fists.

"If we can face Trigon himself and live, then how hard can a few of his cronies be?" joked Beastboy. Jhonen was about to say more on the subject but the Titans and Mr. Dark had returned.

"How are you feeling friend?" asked Starfire inspecting B.B's wounds.

"I'm ok, Star."

Noticing Jhonen's solom face, Falcon asked, "Everything ok?"

"I think it's about time I told you about what happened to my father."

"You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable with telling us. As close knit as we are, they're still some secrets that are better left untold." said Robin.

"No, this needs to be told." Everyone nodded in agreement and sat around Beastboy's hospital bed as Bohusk began to eleborate.

"My mother died of a disease a long time ago, so I was left with my dad at an early age. Don't get me wrong, he was an awesome dad and did anything he could for me. Details of how he was cursed is still a bit sketchy, but that day he was dragged to hell still plays in my mind.

*takes a breath* #13 was the last demon my father fought. We made it the church where Mr. Dark was at the time. 13 threw a few insults towrard me and that's what set my dad off. But 13 was too quick for him. He closelined my dad to the ground and... well you can guess the rest. That's when I just couldn't take it anymore. I ran. I ran until I just couldn't run anymore. From that day on, I lived on the streets, because I didn't have any other family to turn to.

I made money by playing guitar. Passers by would give me money for any requests they might have. That's kinda the start of my love of metal music.

Then, two years ago, I was sitting on the side of the street with my guitar and this car spun outta control and hit a parked car, which in turn, hit me. This is where I met Death for the first time. He told me he could give me a second chance at life, but thier was a catch. This is where I got my powers. He let me wake up, but only if I promised to do good with the powers he gave me. And i'm proud to say i've kept up my part of the bargain.

Ever since then, i've kinda been a loaner. I move from place to place, helping people out whenever I could."

The Titans had remained perfectly silent while Bohusk told his entire past.


	4. Messengers and Nightmares

Teen Titans

6 Days to Hell

Chapter 3- Messengers and Nightmares

An hour had passed since Bohusk started to elaborate on his shadowy past. Many questions that hadn't been asked had been answered and the Titans felt like they had grown a little closer to the hazel eyed boy. Beastboy had fallen asleep again due to the meds. Robin ordered everyone out so thier comrade could get some rest. Dinner was eaten in silence. Everyone lost in thier own ocean of thoughts. Mr. Dark was invited to stay until the end of the 6th day and was made confortable in the living room.

Beastboy, whom had just come out of his drug induced sleep, began to hear a faint purring noise. His pointy ears pricked up at the low sound.

"Ok, either theirs a big ass cat outside the tower, or that's a motorcycle's engine." he said to himself. Being careful of his hurt side, threw on a t-shirt and called the other Titans. Seconds later, the team stood just outside the tower to see the dark clouds in the sky part and a ray of light shine down. On this ray of light was a young man around his mid 40's on a Harley Davidson. He had choppy blonde hair and copper eyes with a slight biker beard. He wore ripped jeans, a black Harley shirt, a biker vest and biking gloves with Timberlands. A pair of silver wings pertruthed from his back.

"How many more freak shows are we gonna see today?" groned Cyborg. Robin put a hand up to silence his friend and to see what this mysterious new stranger wanted.

"Who are you?" asked the boy wonder.

"I'm Zakk, your Archangel."

"What is an 'arch angel'?" asked Starfire.

"It's greek for messenger, Star." explained Raven.

"What are you a messenger of, friend Zakk?"

"I've been sent by the big Guy up stairs to give his advice." explained the boy getting off his bike, his wings dissapearing.

"Why can't He tell us himself?" asked Bohusk.

"The whole, you're all mortals thing. Mortals can't come in contact with such a great source of power. His true voice might be too much for your heart and mind to handle, God's just too awesome."

"So, what's He got in mind?" asked Beastboy, leaning on Raven for support. Zakk brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled.

"He says that He's never seen such determined, whole-hearted and loving group of teens as you guys. He's very proud of you, but also very concerned. The next demon is near and he will appear shortly. Be ready for anything, watch eachother's backs and I wish you the best of luck, Titans."

"Thanks. It's really appreciated." said Robin shaking the man's hand in graditude.

"You know, you don't really look like the Archangel type." Vanessa pointed out.

"Yeah, I know. I was sent because the real Archangel had to be a lazy ass and take time off. Anyway, I better get back before Zuse and Athena go at it again. Damn i'm gettin' tired of playing referee." Zakk climbed back atop his Harley and rode a ray of light back up into the clouds.

"So now what?" asked Beastboy.

"We wait. Zakk said the 2nd demon is comming and we need to be ready for him." replied Robin. His sunglassed covered eyes rested on Vanessa, whos eyes were closed, fists were clenched and her breathing ragged.

"You ok, Falcon?" Her icy blue orbs snapped open at the sound of his voice.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just haven't been able to meditiate lately. Alot goin' on, ya know." Bohusk put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"How about I make you some tea and you go relax in the shower. I'll keep an eye on things in the meantime." Falcon smiled and nodded.

15 minutes later, Vanessa took to her bathroom and filled the bathtub with warm water and added a little lemongrass bubble soap. After disrobing, she settled into the soothing water with the cup of herbal tea that Jhonen made her and a copy of 'Midnight Sun'. A few pages in, Falcon found it difficult to stay awake. Soon, she driffted off to sleep.

_"What? Where am I?" asked Vanessa to herself. The room she was in was dark, not a source of light anywhere. A loud and heartstopping scream echoed through the darkness. It was followed by several more, all very familiar. Two, however, she identified instantly. _

_"Jhonen! Rachel!" shouted Vanessa. Her heart pounding in her ears. Suddenly, she could see. She was on the rooftop of Titans Tower. 6 little winged demons sat around her, each of different colors. Red, orange, purple, green, blue, and yellow. Each one holding something. As Falcon drew nearer, she realized in horror that the objects those demons were holding were her friends! The red demon held Robin, the orange held Starfire, the purple, Raven, green, Beastboy, blue, Cyborg, and the yellow...Bohusk. _

_She ran toward the purple and yellow demons that held her sister and boyfriend. _

_"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!" shouted Falcon in rage, tears pouring down her face. Nothing happened. _

_"Seems your powers have finally burned out, daughter." cackled a wicked voice. _

_"Father." whispered Falcon, crying harder. _

_"Now, now Falcon. Are you upset that my minions killed your little friends?" Trigon appeared behind the 6 little winged beasts. _

_"You! You gave me this damned curse! You sent those demons after me! You killed the only family I had left!" screamed the sorceress. _

_"I did nothing of the sort. I didn't curse you, the little girl that you tried to save did, therefore, the demons came after you. And my minions killed your friends. It's soo nice not to have to get your hands dirty." smirked the red monster. Falcon fell to her knees, her white cloak fluttering around her. _

_"Why?" she whispered. "I loved them. WHY!!!" _

_"Love? You were not created to love, Jewel. You and Gem were created to distroy. Those 'friends' of yours didn't really love you. They were terrified of you, they hated you. You were never excepted, all because of what you really are." _

_Vanessa felt her heart break into several hundred peices. Her crying became harder as she felt her bonds to the Titans sever. _

_"NO!!" _

Falcon jolted awake screaming. The bathroom door swung open and Bohusk rushed in.

"What's wrong?!" he asked frantically. Falcon didn't answer him. Her eyes stared straight toward the wall, her thoughts racing and her heart pounding.

Ignoring the huge blush on his cheeks and keeping his eyes away from her body, Bohusk drained the tub and wrapped his girlfriend in her bathrobe and carried her to her bed. While towel drying her violet hair, Bohusk asked her what made her freak out. She told him about the 6 multi-colored demons, Trigon, everything.

"Damn that stupid man! Death forgot to mention these nightmares." he said irritated while holding Falcon. "It's ok. Everything's fine. Trigon is nowhere near us and we're all alive and kickin'. It'll take more than a few mini rainbow brats to kill us."

Falcon took a deep breath and calmed herself.

"You gonna be ok?" asked Bohusk in concern.

"Yeah."

"If it's alright with you, i'm gonna crash in here tonight. I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone." Falcon nodded her head in agreement. Her opal sun pendant glowed a bright white before her bathrobe was replaced by her pajamas. She crawled under her covers and grabbed the remote on her nightstand. She clicked a button and a large plasma TV emerged from the far wall. She tossed it to her boyfriend.

"Cyborg installed these a while ago. It's got over 900 channels so you can keep yourself amused." Bohusk smiled and seated hiself in a rather large plush chair on the other side of the room. A few minutes into channel flipping, he looked over and saw that Vanessa was asleep. Muting the TV, Bohusk took out his iPod from his coat pocket. He put one of the earphones in his ears and let the music take him away.


	5. The Second Demon The Surgeon

Teen Titans

6 Days to Hell

Chapter 4- The Second Demon; The Surgeon

Silence engulfed Titans Tower around 11 that night. Beastboy and Raven were sleeping peacefully in the med bay. Robin and Starfire fell asleep hours ago watching the security cameras. Cyborg was in his room recharging his battery. The only noise audiable was comming from Falcon's room. The Azarathian princess rested peacefully atop her bed with her boyfriend sitting across the room with his iPod. Unbenounced to the Titans, the hazel eyed boy suffers from insomnia, so he can stay awake for days at a time.

His tanned fingers hit the 'randomize' button on his musical device and Metalica's 'The Day That Never Comes' played. With his voice just above a whisper, Bohusk began to sing softly to the rock music.

"Waiting for the one  
The day that never comes  
When you stand up and feel the warmth  
But the sunshine never comes"

Falcon awoke to the sound of her boyfriend singing. It was thanks to many years of listening heavy metal with Raven that Vanessa recognized the song. While sitting up, she sang along...

"Love is a four letter word  
and never spoken here  
Love is a four letter word  
Here in this prison  
I suffer this no longer  
I put it into  
This I swear, this I swear, the sun will shine  
This I swear, this I swear, this I swear"

"Did I wake you?" asked Bohusk taking the earphone out of his ear.

"No, not really. What about you? Haven't you slept?"

"Nope. Insomnia's a bitch sometimes, but for once i'm thankful for it. That way I can stay on gaurd and protect you." he said while sitting on the opposite side of Falcon's bed. She smiled and leaned into his chest.

"Anymore nightmares?" Falcon shook her head 'no'.

*beep beep beep*

Bohusk looked down at his watch and saw it was midnight. He swore under his breath as he quickly got up.

"What's wrong?" asked Falcon. He didn't answer her. Bohusk picked her up bridal style and rushed out the room. He stopped at the opps room door and punched in the code for the doors to open.

"Axcess Denied." came a computerized voice. Groaning, Bohusk entered the code again, only to get the same outcome. This time however, the control pannel burst into flames.

"What!? How is this possible!?" he shouted.

"Anything is possible in the dark." came a creepy and rough voice.

"Jhonen! Watch out!" shouted Vanessa, but it was already too late. A large surgical blade came down on Bohusk's wrist, cutting clear through the bone. Bohusk screamed a little at the pain, but soon regenerated his hand. Vanessa stood and her necklace glowed for a moment, her clothes transforming into her usual battle costume.

"Show yourself coward!" shouted the sorceress lighting up the corridor with her magic. Before her and Jhonen stood a man dressed from head to toe in hospital scrubs, a mask over his face and a rather large and sharp intstrument in his hand.

"That was only part of the proceedure, deary." the surgeon raised his free hand. Fire soon surrounded it and he shot a single flame at Bohusk. The force was soo great that he was sent flying through the far wall, falling 5 stories onto the concrete practice feild below.

"Jhonen!" shouted Vanessa in worry. But worry soon turned to rage.

"Azarath metrion zinthos!!!" several columns in the walls were then engulfed in white energy and were sent hurtling into the surgeon. Once she thought he was properly burried beneath the rubble, she ran to where the once window stood, unable to locate her boyfriend through the smoke.

She didn't have much time to look before a fire blast hit her in the back, making her fall forward. Just before she made contact with the pavement, her powers kicked in and she levitated a few feet from the ground. Looking up, she could see the surgeon looking down at her from the 6th floor.

After pressing the distress button on her comunicator, and putting up a magical barrier between her and the demon, she tried to meditate to find Jhonen. She could sense a heartbeat from underneath a large pile of debries.

"Azarath metrion zinthos." her powers lifted the several tons of rubble off the ground to reveal Bohusk's body. He was breathing, but very much unconsious with several glass shards imbedded in his skin. A few explosions could be heard from above. Cyborg, Starfire and Robin were averting the surgeon's attention.

"Vanessa, are you alright?" Falcon turned to face her sister.

"I'm fine, but i'm not so sure about Bohusk." Raven peered down to see Bohusk moving.

"Ugh. What happened?"

"You fell 5 stories." said Falcon kneeling down to help him up.

"You stay here with him, i'll go help the others." announced Raven as she levitated up to where the Titans were still battling the second demon. Cyborg's sonic cannon managed to stunn the surgeon long enough for Robin to throw him from the tower. He stood and faced the two injured Titans.

"Come now, Jewel. You can't hide from the inevitable. You're going to hell wether you want to or not!" Images from her nightmare flashed before the young mage's eyes.

"Don't listen to him, Falcon!" shouted Robin. Raven lowered him to the ground with Starfire and Cyborg right behind him. "He's trying to get inside your head!"

Suddenly, Raven felt a surge in power from her sister.

"I am sick and tired of you demons telling me all this bull shit! Trigon means nothing to me! My friends are my family and if you EVER hurt just one hair on thier heads, I swear to Azar I will send you somewhere a thousand times worse than hell!" her eyes glowed a bright white and her body was lifted into the air by the same aura. Her voice now menacing and evil.

"Give my father a message. Tell him I may be a pawn in his sick and twisted game, but I play by my own rules." She punched the surgeon so hard in the face, he slammed into the wall of Titans Tower, leaving a nice sized dent. "And you, just lost." She grabbed a peice of side metal and rendered the surgeon's head from his shoulders. His body discentigrated into the ground.

"Nicely done." complemented Robin. Falcon smiled at her leader before turning her attention to Bohusk.

"We need to get him to the med bay."

15 minutes later...

"Hold still!" shouted Falcon as she struggled to keep her boyfriend in the hospital bed. In her hand was a pair of tweezers, used to get the shards of glass out of him.

"But thiers a firebending pirate outside trying to steal our Christmas presents!" shouted Bohusk with glazed eyes.

"You think it was such a good idea to give him that extra strenght pain pill?" asked Beastboy in the bed next to him.

"I had to." grunted the sorceress. "He has a high tollerance to medicine!" With Bohusk finally tied down with white energy, he looked over at Beastboy who was reading a magazine.

"Who set B.B on fire? And how did we get out here in the ocean?" Falcon rolled her eyes before laying her hand to his head. Her hand glowed a light blue for a moment, but he soon fell into a dreamless sleep. Sighing deeply, she continued to pick glass out of cuts before healing them.


	6. As Long As You Love Me

Teen Titans

6 Days to Hell

Chapter 5- As Long As You Love Me

Bohusk's dreamless sleep ended almost as soon as it came. His hazel eyes fluttered open and focused on the dimly lit room. Beastboy's bed was empty, and Jhonen was about to get up to find out why, but the thought was forgotten once he realized Falcon was sitting on a chair next to his bed. Her head was tilted slightly to the right and her eyes were closed. But what horrifed the young boy was that the beauty in front of him was covered in blood. Her uniform was ripped and torn.

"Nessa?" called Bohusk as he slightly shook her awake.

"What?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." she replied with a yawn. Bohusk let out a sigh of relief. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just...uh...you're kinda...covered in blood." Falcon looked down at herself and saw he was right. Her once snow white cloak is now spattered with crimson red and her light blue top and skirt was ripped and torn. She stood and unclasped her cloak and draped it over her arm.

"If you're not still halucinating on morphine, i'm gonna go shower."

Bohusk nodded and Falcon left the room.

20 minutes later, Falcon walked into the opps room in a pair of black sweat pants and purple racerback tanktop. The sweat pants were several sizes too big for her so they sat on her hips. She noticed Bohusk sitting on the sofa.

"Whatcha watching?" she asked sitting down next to him.  
"Dario Argento's 'Demons'."  
"After what we've been through these past few days, you're watching that?"  
"Ironic, i know. But horror movies calm my nerves after a hard day."  
"Our lifes have turned into a horror movie just like the one you're  
watching."  
"Well, it was either this or "Tales from the Crypt: Bordello of Blood" and i didn't feel like watching Dennis Miller kill a bunch of half-naked vampire hookers with a water gun." Falcon laughed lightly. Bohusk put his arm around her to bring her closer.

"Where did you get those pants? They're huge on you."

"Stole them from you." she said with a sly smile.

"Haven't been together a month and you're already stealing my clothes." he joked.

"Yep."

A few minutes passed and nothing was said between the two. Falcon tried to get interested in the movie, but found it impossible. She grabbed for the remote and muted the television. Upon hearing the sound cease, Bohusk turned to face his girlfriend.

"What's it like to loose someone close to you?" she asked. This surprised the raven haired boy.

"What?" he asked, uncertain of how to answer. Cerulean orbs met hazel in a questioning and curious way.

"What's it like to loose someone you love?"

"Falcon, where's this comming from?"

"Not sure. Alot of places I guess. I wanna know what i'll be putting the Titans through if I can't beat this curse or what i'll be putting myself through if...someone dosent' make it."

"Hard to say for sure. But I guess i'd have to say it's like having your heart ripped out of your chest and being put in a bathtub full of hotsauce and salt. Then having your heart be replaced by razor wire."

"A little graphic don't you think?"

"Yeah." he pulls her closer to him. "But you won't know that pain for a while. Because everything will work out just fine. I got through that one time before, and God knows I don't wanna go through it again." He leaned forward and kissed her softly. But soon, an innocent kiss turned into something more. The two made out for several minutes before Falcon accidentally hit a few buttons on the TV remote. The channel changed to a music station. Bohusk smiled warmly at his girlfriend and sang along...

_Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine_

_I'm leaving my life in your hands. _

_People say i'm crazy and that I am blind, risking it all in a glance._

**Bohusk offered his hand to Falcon. The two danced around the room as he sang. **

_And how you got me blind is still a mystery. _

_I can't get you out of my head._

_Don't care what is written in your history, as long as you're here with me._

_I don't care who you are, where you're from. What you did as long as you love me. _

_Who you are, where you're from. _

_Don't care what you did, as long as you love me. _

_Every little thing that you have said and done_

_feels like it's deep within me. _

_Dosent' really matter if you're on the run_

_It seems that we're ment to be_

_I don't care who you are. (who you are)_

_Where you're from (where you're from)_

_What you did as long as you love me_

_(I don't know) who you are_

_(who you are) where you're from_

_(where you're from) don't care what you did_

_As long as you love me. Yeah_

_As long as you love me_

_I've tried to hide it so that no one knows. _

_But i guess it shows, when you look into my eyes._

_What you did and where you're comming from..._

_I don't care as long as you love me, baby._

_I don't care who you are (who you are)_

_Where you're from (where you're from)_

_Don't care what you did. _

_As long as you love me. (as long as you love me)_

_Who you are (Who you are)_

_where you're from (where you're from)_

_Don't care what you did (yeah)_

_As long as you love me. _

The two carried on their dance well into the next song. 'The Chosen Pessimist' by In Flame.

_Tell me which side I'm on,  
Approaching constant failure._

Tell me which side I'm on,  
Who's friend or foe?  
Approaching constant failure.

Between love and hate,  
Which path to follow?  
How can I keep balance in this race?  
Come faith, I'm dying... slowly.

In many ways I'm the burden,  
That divides us from the light,  
In many ways you're the halo,  
That keeps my spirit alive.

Thier dance ended the second they noticed the other Titans standing in the doorway.

"Looks like you two are getting along nicely." smiled Raven. Beastboy was all smiles while leaning on her for support.

"Yeah, yall want us to start planning the wedding?" laughed Cyborg. Although, he wasn't laughing long. Jhonen shot him with a large dose of static electricity. His mechanical armor sparked and crackled. Suddenly, he dropped to the floor, unconsious.

"I think you fried his circuts." said Robin looking down at his metal friend.

"All I know for sure is that i'm not carrying 'robo cop' here to his room." replied Bohusk. This caused a laughing fit from Beastboy. Robin surpressed a chuckle and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Dark has come up with another plan. We're to escort him to the church just off of Cherrydale to retrieve a few bottles of holy water. Hopefully that will create a barrier strong enough to keep those demons out."

"It's worth a try." said Falcon.

**Ok, I don't own 'As Long As You Love Me' by the Backstreet Boys or 'The Chosen Pessimist' by In Flame. **


	7. Lights, Camera, Die!

Teen Titans

6 Days To Hell

Chapter 7-Lights, Camera, Die!

**Maiden- My appologies for the very long hiatus on this fic. Many more have come up, thus pushing this one back farther and farther on my 'to do' list. Anyway, to catch you up, Falcon has just defeated the 2nd demon and is awaiting the third. In the meanwhile, the TItans venture to Mr. Dark's church to retrieve a few bottles of holy water, hoping that will be enough to fend off the demons....**

Falcon was silent during the ride from Titans Tower to the babtist church Mr. Dark hails from. Robin was the one to drive since Cyborg was still recovering from Bohusk's static charge. Richard was the only other Titan entrusted to drive Victor's 'Baby'. Raven and Beast Boy also stayed behind. Beast Boy was still in no condition to fight.

Vanessa closed her eyes and tried a few meditation techniques to calm her raging thoughts. A few deep breaths later, she found herself reciting _'Fall Of The House Of Usher'_ in her head. Edgar Allen Poe may have been a 'Dark Romantic' but the rememberance of his work seemed to calm the Roth woman. Her erratic heartbeat and shallow breaths were soon gone. She completely relaxed against Jhonen. However, her peace didn't last long. She was rudely jolted back into reality when Robin slammed the breaks, pulling into the church parking lot.

"Dammit, bird walk! You have even more of a lead foot than Cyborg!" Falcon muttered through clenched teeth, suddenly feeling her anxiety and fear return. Jhonen helped her out of the car, spouting a few profanities about the boy wonder's driving skills. He held her by the waist, trying to dampen her stress.

The Titans turned to face the rather eerie looking church. If one didnt know any better, it would look like the church from "The Villiage". A 19th century building with early babtist architecture. The wooden doors creaked a bit when opened and the faint smell of musk filled the teens' senses. Mr. Dark moved past his friends and into the back of the church...

* * *

Nightfall had long since come at Titans Tower. Beast Boy lay atop his hospital bed, holding a hot compress to his aching side. Most of his torso was still bandaged from the gunshot wound so he was still without a shirt. Raven sat contently in a chair near the corner of the bed, carefully watching the emerald changeling for any signs of discomfort or pain. He sighed and laied back in the bed, not wanting to fight with his girlfriend about 'moving too much'.

"I know you hate bedrest Gar, but you need it." she said, trying to hide the hint of maternal instinct in her voice. Garfield only groaned in responce. "Dont' give me that. You know I would heal you if I could."

"And why can't you?"

"Because my powers have no affect on muscle wounds. Muscles are one of the few things my powers can't regenerate." Silence was his responce, holding onto his injured side. Feeling slightly guilty for even asking Raven to heal him. His gaze wavered to the floor beneath him and noticed a thin cloud of mist pooling around the legs of the bed.

"Uh, Rae? Are you making that creepy fog?" he asked nervously, pointing to the floor.

"No, i'm not." Raven replied, going into alarm. The door to the med bay suddenly opened, more mist and fog pouring in. From the dark hallway emerged an old man. His clothes were rather old and tattered, he wore glasses, a barret and held a video camera. His face, along with being wrinkled beyond measure, was also partly rotten.

"That performance was brillant my duckies." he said with an english accent. "But how will you perform when introduced to even more presure?" he asked darkly. Raven and Beast Boy had no time to respond, for within a split second, both were blinded by the light comming from the video camera the man held. The last thing they could recollect was Raven's blood curtling scream...

* * *

Meanwhile, across town at the church, Falcon felt herself go very lightheaded. She leaned up against the door frame of the church and put a hand to her head, trying to keep from passing out.

"You ok, Nessa?" Robin asked, noting how pale his friend had gotten. Falcon only shook her head, afraid to speak. Feeling that if she uttered even one word, she would faint. Panicking, Robin called for Cyborg, since he's the best with emergency first aid. The metal man turned on his heel at Robin's call, noticing the urgency in his friend's voice. He quickly made his way over to the two before Falcon compeltely passed out.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked, laying the mage flat on the floor.

"I dont know. One second she was fine and the next she's like this."

Cyborg said no more, merely pressing his forefinger and thumb to the pulse point on Falcon's wrist. He looked to his scanners for answers. Seconds later, Mr. Dark, Starfire and Bohusk emerged from the back rooms, arms ladden with bottles of holy water. Seeing his girlfriend lifeless on the floor made Jhonen's heart jump in worry.

"What the hell happened here!?" he screamed, jolting toward the trio. He was by Falcon's side in mere seconds, holding her in a semi-sitting position against his knee.

"Most of her blood had rushed upward and into her heart. Something like this would've normally killed a person, but thanks to her powers, she only lost conciousness." Cyborg explained.

"But she's perfectly healthy!" Jhonen snapped. "Why would something like this just _suddenly_ happen!?"

"Probably a side effect from the large amount of stress she's been subject to within the past few days." Robin added. "Raven once told me that Azarathians arent good with stress and anxiety, therefore they meditate often. We know for a fact that Falcon hasnt done so since the curse started. And i guess her body just couldnt handle it anymore."

With Vanessa in his arms, Bohusk dashed to the t-car with a speed to rival that of Kid Flash. Just as he had opened the door, out of his perifrial vision, Jhonen noticed a bright blue light. He turned his head to see the light was emitting from the opal sun gem attached to Falcon's choker. A small groan escaped her lips as she opened her azure eyes.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes to be met with pitch blackness. She tried to stand, but found it was difficult to do so without being able to see.

"Garfield?" she asked into the blackness. Nothing. "Garfield!" she shouted, but louder. This time, she was met with a pained moan from beneath her. Still unable to see, she kneeled down and felt for the source of the sound. The flesh of her fingertips soon came into contact with a cottony fabric. She immediately recognized the cloth as the bandages around Beast Boy's torso.

"Beast Boy!" she screamed, trying to get him to move.

"Raven?" he asked, struggling to sit up.

"You ok?" she asked, letting him lean against her.

"I...think so...why can't I see?" noticing the lack of light. Just as the words left his lips, thier world was engulfed in a blinding white light. When the couple's eyes adjusted, they found themselfs waist deep in water. The scenery around them was dark, dim and grey. Totally lacking color. Dead trees and roots surrounded them and the water they stood in was cloudy and murky.

Beast Boy's emerald eyes suddenly widened as he realized where they were.

"We gotta get outta here!" he screamed, trying to move quickly through the sludge infested water. Raven was about to question her boyfriend's sudden change in disposition, but was cut off by the sounds of a loud, thunderous roar. She turned to see a large lizard like monster standing only feet away.

"Brillant my duckies." echoed a voice. "If you continue with that performance you just might live long enough to see a sequel!"

**Maiden- So we're faced with the third demon and as you can probably guess, he's a dead film maker...more specifically a horror movie producer. Now if you can tell me what 'movie' (in the Titan's universe) the last scene is from, you win a virtual cookie! R&R!**


	8. Horror Movie Magic

Teen Titans

6 Days to Hell

Chapter 8- Horror Movie Magic

**Maiden- So congrats to 'Nariko Roth' and my co-writer 'Another Dead Hero' for somewhat guessing what movie scene Raven and Beast Boy are stuck in. He guessed 'Creature from the Black Lagoon' and he was close, Nariko Roth, guessed it correctly! I award you both virtual cookies! ^-^. The scene comes from episode '257-494' where Control Freak traps the Titans inside different TV shows. Remember 'It Came From Jones Lake?' **

With Vanessa in his arms, Bohusk dashed to the t-car with a speed to rival that of Kid Flash. Just as he had opened the door, out of his perifrial vision, Jhonen noticed a bright blue light. He turned his head to see the light was emitting from the opal sun gem attached to Falcon's choker. A small groan escaped her lips as she opened her azure eyes.

"We have to get back to the tower!" she choaked out. "The third demon came!" She fought out of her boyfriend's grasp, trying to summon enough strenght to levitate. She floated a few feet in the air before Jhonen wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her grounded.

"Ya know, if you keep pushin' urself, you're gonna black out again." She struggled to free herself, but found she was too weak.

"Raven and Beast Boy have been captured!" she cried, alerting the others.

Beast Boy grit his teeth in pain as he ran through the mucky water, pulling Raven along behind him. The monster was still hot on thier trail and if they were to survive, they have to loose him somehow. Thinking quickly, Raven encased her green boyfriend in a black aura and lifted herself and him to the safety of some high tree branches. Finding it safe for a moment, the empath pressed her now glowing hands to the wound on Gar's side. The pain diminished slightly, but a throbbing ache still lingered.

The monster howled and charged at the tree that held the two Titans. It moved, but didnt fall.

"We have to find a way out!" Gar shouted over the monster's screams.

"I know that! But how!" Raven yelled, hanging onto the branch for dear life.

The T car skidded to a halt inside the Titan's garage. Cyborg, Robin, Starfire and Mr. Dark raced up to the med bay with Jhonen only steps behind, carrying his still weakened girlfriend. Robin slung the door to the medical bay open with enough force to shatter the plexi glass it was made of. He looked around for green and violet Titans, but they were no where to be seen.

"Cyborg, run a scan of the tower. Check to see if they're even here." he ordered. The robotic man did as he was told, pressing a few buttons on the pad intergraded into his armor.

"Their locators are offline. They're not in the tower, or in Jump for that matter." he said matter of factly, grey eyes widening in fear. "This thing gets 400 mile radius, they would've shown up if they were anywhere between here and Gotham."

Robin grunted in frustration, storming about the room, eager to find one shread of evidence that would lead to the explaination of his friends' disapearences.

"Top notch performance, my duckies!" came the demon's voice. The Titans readied themselfes for battle.

"Show yourself, coward!" Starfire yelled.

"In dear time, kiddies. In the meanwhile, how about you enjoy my latest feature film?" he laughed. The tv in the corner of the room flickered on, showing the tormented faces of Raven and Beast Boy, as they tried to fight the muck monster.

"What did you do to them!" Falcon growled.

"Made them stars! They're only practicing thier first scene!"

"Falcon, can you get us inside that contraption?" Robin asked gruffly. The younger Roth shook her head, walking on unsteady legs to the television set.

"Nope." she put her hand to the glass and it glowed brightly with her white aura. "But i can do this!" with what little power she had left, she reached inside and yanked her sister and green companion out, falling to the floor with a loud thud. Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and placed him back on the cot, tending to his wounds again while the others helped the twins.

"Now that's no fun." came a voice. A rather tall man materialized in the middle of the room, face half rottened, grinning rather yellowishly. "You interupted my scene before it was finished. So you all will just be cast instead!" he shot a dark beam of energy at the Titans, each dodging in time. Starfire took aim and fired a few starbolts, hitting the man. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"Ok, that was too easy." Raven rebuttled. Just as she spoke, another beam of energy shot from the ceiling, hitting Falcon. She fell to the floor unconsious and barely breathing. Raven's eyes darkned to black as she stood and levitated to where she was eye to eye with the demon. With one loud cry, her soul self struck the man where his heart should've been, his body descintigrating into ash.

Falcon awoke a few hours later. She tried to move, but found herself unable to, her body weighted down with tubes and monitors running in and out of her.

"What is this?" she asked in a raspy, tired voice. She turned her head to see her sister curled up in a chair beside her.

"Cyborg put you on life support. It was the only way to save you. Your lungs almost collapsed from that blast." unseen to the younger, but Raven had been crying. Dried salty tears traced her ivory cheeks. Raven was sure she would go mad if her sister died. Shaking the thought from her mind, she stood to examine Vanessa.

"You feeling ok? Any pain?" Nessa shook her head.

"Only a numb feeling from my chest down."

"That's probably the morphine Cy gave you. It's amazing you survived these injuries. Even for a magical being, these sort of attacks should've killed a person."

"I'm tougher than I look, i guess." Nessa laughed, but soon regreted it, feeling a sharp pain in her chest.

"Ah, shit damit!" Bohusk cursed as he and the others spread the holy water around the perimeter of the Tower. A portion of the water had leaded out the bottle and dripped onto the hazel eyed boy's hand. He held his burnt and sizzling fingers.

"I thought this shit only repelled demons!" she screamed at Mr. Dark.

"Yes, but you're half reaper, correct?" the man asked calmly, not looking up from his work. Bohusk groaned in defeat, refusing to touch any more of the water.


End file.
